


Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cayden wants very little in life. His blanket, his stuffed rabbit Bon-Bon, and a Daddy.</p>
<p>Painfully shy following a brutal break up, Cayden has retired to the fact he would never have a caretaker. </p>
<p>So he's completely unaware when Eric comes into his life. Eric is drawn to Cayden's sweet innocence and more than willing to care for the boy--if he'd just ask.</p>
<p>Warning: This contains ageplay. Don't like it, don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O n e

The alarm on his phone woke him.

He pried his eyes open, a bit grumpy to be up so early. But he had to work. He panicked a moment when he noticed Bon-Bon wasn't at his side in her usual spot. He rolled over to look on the floor and let out a sigh of relief.

The well worn rabbit stared up at with glassy eyes. He reached for her, touching her worn fur. She was bald in certain places--proof of her age. He stroked her ears tiredly as he tried to wake himself up. He finally climbed out of bed, retrieving his sippy cup from the side table. It wasn't odd--that way he couldn't spill it. 

He took a shower, looking wistfully at the cupboard where he kept his bath toys in a pail. He wished he could have taken a bath this morning. With lots and lots of bubbles. Just how he liked it. 

He got out, drying off with his dinosaur towel. It had a hood on it that Cayden liked to wear around before he put on his pull up to go to bed. He hung it up on the hook, humming a bit as he skipped nakedly to his dresser. He touched the pack of pull ups first. Maybe he could wear them under his slacks? Surely Dr. Stephens wouldn't notice!

But he would. And Cayden knew that big Cayden was needed to do his job. And if started to mix big and little Cayden it would be harder to control his headspace. With this in mind, Cayden pulled on his big boy undies. He got dressed in his big clothes and did his hair nearly. He frowned as he looked at his bed. He wished he had a Daddy to help him make it.

In the kitchen Cayden made some coffee, burning his fingers as he forgot how hot the pot was. He whimpered to himself as tears sprung to his eyes. He took his panda ice pack from the freezer and applied it to his burnt fingers. He wished he had a Daddy to kiss his boo-boos away.

Cayden was painfully shy. He'd sat in front of his laptop many times, looking at the ad he'd carefully written for Craigslist. But, alas, he never went through with it. He'd had men take an interest in him before of course, but the one time Cayden had opened up about little Cayden he'd been dismissed. He was told he was crazy, a freak, disgusting. 

To say Cayden wasn't scarred from the experience was a lie. He had vowed never to let anyone know of little Cayden. He was afraid of what could happen and he was worried he couldn't handle that kind of devastation again. So Cayden had decided to hope and imagine.

That was safest.

^^^

Cayden didn't drive so he caught the bus every morning.

The bus driver was a friendly old man who smiled and talked with Cayden. He always brought Cayden treats too. This morning he was given an orange tootsie roll pop. "I got them for my grand children," Ron explained. "But I was sure to save you one."

"Thank you," Cayden politely.

His little self wanted to wiggle with joy at the sweet treat. He put it in his lunch box and asked about his grandchildren. Cayden was the fifth stop and Ron saw him off with the same bright smile. "See you tonight."

Cayden smiled as he crossed the road to enter the dental building. It was small practice with only Dr.  
Stephens and Dr. Royce working there. They were both kind men and Cayden liked working for them. They were in the front office when he got in, looking at their appointments. "You booked me solid Cayden--do I not deserve lunch?" Teased Dr. Stephens.

Cayden panicked. "What?"

He took a look at the computer and felt faint. He'd messed up. "I'm so sorry," he gushed. 

"It's fine," Dr. Stephens chuckled. "We all make mistakes."

^^^

The day flew by as it normally did for Cayden.

He was still quite tired when he got on the bus. Ron asked him about his work day then gave him the highlights of his day. They bid each other at his stop--the seventh one. Outside the air was chilly as Cayden fumbled for his key card. "Going in?"

He jumped, startled as a man appeared behind him. He was partially hidden in the shadow of a streetlight. Always a bit hesitant around strangers he nodded his head. "Let me help."

He reached around him, scanning his card. So he lived here as well? The door beeped and Cayden opened it, holding the heavy door for the man. "Thanks," he said. 

"No problem."

"I'm new in the building as I'm sure you've gathered," the man said.

Cayden smiled. He liked making friends. And he wasn't exactly a stranger anymore. "I'm Cayden." He announced.

"I'm Eric."

"It's really nice to meet you." Cayden added excitedly. His little side was starting to creep out. He hoped it wasn't off putting.

Eric just laughed. He had a nice laugh. Gentle but strong. "Well thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

"What floor are you on?" Cayden blurted before thinking.

Eric smiled. "Second. You?"

"Same!" he beamed. "Uhm... I need to go home though."

"Well, it was still very nice to meet you Cayden."

He spoke to Cayden like he was little. Cayden felt all fuzzy inside. That's how my Daddy would talk to me. He waved goodbye and scurried up the stairs. He let himself into his apartment and kicked off shoes with a breathless giggle. Any tiredness disappeared replaced by a hype only children had. He ran into his room to get Bon-Bon.

He went to the kitchen and poured juice in a sippy, paying no mind to the bit that spilled on the counter. I wish I had a Daddy to pour my juice, he thought wistfully. He screwed the cap on, taking Bon-Bon to the couch. He put on cartoons before realizing he didn't have blanky to keep him safe. 

He ran back to his room after assuring Bon-Bon he'd be back. He grabbed his pacifier off the side table too, popping it into his mouth. The suckling calmed him and he walked back to the couch to immerse himself in cartoons.

He ate goldfish and cheese sticks for dinner, making quite the mess he'd need to clean up when he was big again. That time came sooner than expected when he had an accident. He, being so little, hadn't even remembered to put on his pull up. He had very little control when he was in a little headspace. 

He got off the couch with a sigh, forcing himself to get older. It made him sad as he peeled off his wet clothes. He flung his clothes into the wash, taking a quick shower before pulling on a pull up. 

He retrieved his blanky, sippy, binky, and Bon-Bon before he returned to his room. He turned off the light and turned on his star nightlight. He climbed into bed, frowning as he tucked himself in. 

If only I had a Daddy to tuck me in, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. T w o

Weeks passed of Cayden following his schedule to a point.

He worked Monday through Friday. He spent his Saturday mornings getting all his errands done before immersing himself in his little life until Sunday night when he cleaned up the remains of his little time--he could be quite messy. 

Time went without a hiccup.

That is until a familiar face appeared in the lobby. "Cayden, right?" Eric asked. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I didn't know you came here," he countered.

"I'm new," he replied. "I made my appointment a few weeks ago. But I remember speaking to a woman?"

Cayden nodded. "The assistant Sharon covers for me when I go on breaks and lunch."

"Ah. So, what's the deal? These guys any good?" He teased.

Cayden smiled. "I've heard good things," he replied playing along. "How are you liking the building so far?"

"Good. My neighbors are quiet for the most part and everything works which is a huge step up from my old place." Eric replied. "You go lunch, you said?"

"Yes. 12:30 to 1:30."

"Well I should be done by 12:30--maybe we can go across the street and get lunch together? That is if I'm not being too forward?"

Jason flashes in Cayden's mind. What was the point of getting close to someone when he knew they'd reject him over something so essential in his lifestyle. "Uh--"

"Before you say no, there's no pressure. I'm just looking for a friend in a new city." He winked and Cayden melted a bit. 

Big Cayden searched his face, realizing how attractive he really was. Little Cayden had missed the muscular forearms, the strong jaw, the warm brown eyes... "Alright," Cayden said. "12:30. That sounds good."

"Good," he smiled. "Is there some paperwork I should do?"

"Oh!" Cayden blushed. "Right. Here you are. If you have insurance I'll take your card, if not we have a sliding scale fee."

He withdrew his insurance card and took the clipboard with a smile and nod. "I'll get this back to you," he told him as he sat down.

Cayden went to the photocopier put back and smiled to himself. It'd been a while since he'd been on a date. No doubt due to the crash and burn his relationship with Jason. Cayden's heart began to pick up when he thought about it. Was he risking too much doing this? 

He filed away the copies and returned to the desk to find Eric waiting with a smile. "Here you are."

Cayden took the clipboard with a chipper, "Thanks!"

They spoke aimlessly for a while until he was called in. "See you on the other side," teased Eric as he followed Sharon to Dr. Stephens' office. 

^^^

When Eric came back out Sharon was just taking over for Cayden.

"I'll be back," he told her.

She smiled. "Enjoy your lunch."

She noticed Eric waiting and smiled brightly at Cayden who blushed and hurried out into the lobby. "Ready?" Asked Eric.

Cayden nodded, shrugging into his jacket. They were seated in the back, in a quiet corner. The waitress took their drink orders: a lemon water and apple juice. "Apple juice, huh?" Asked Eric with a smile.

Cayden turned a bit red. He didn't like soda and water was too bland. Juice suited him much better. "Yeah, uhm, it's been a while," he lied with a shrug.

"You know when I met you that night I never imagined you working at a dentist office." Eric commented. 

"Oh? Did you figured it'd be something painfully cliched like a coffee shop or a book store?"

Eric chuckled. "That's how they always seem to be in the movies," he replied.

"They?"

"Cute boys." 

Cayden flushed at his words. "Thank you," he muttered blushing.

"You're so cute when you get all red like that. Just adorable," commented Eric.

Cayden's breath caught. Adorable not hot like Jason always said. 

If he thinks Big Cayden's adorable, he'd love Little Cayden, he thought to himself. He didn't say any of this of course. Their drinks came, Cayden requesting a straw. Eric smiled as the waitress handed it over. He watched Cayden unwrapping it and without thinking held out his hand for the straw wrapper.

Cayden hesitated a moment before passing it to him. Eric set it aside and looked at Cayden. "So," he said. "Tell me about you."

"Me?" Cayden blushed again. "Oh, I'm not so interesting. What about you?"

Eric shook his head. "I want to hear about you first."

Cayden sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'm twenty one. I grew up on the outskirts of the city and went to community college for two years before getting my job at the dental office."

"So you're close to your family then?"

Cayden grew quiet. "No. I lived with a foster family for most of my life. I spent most of my childhood taking care of my baby sister."

"I'm so sorry. Are you close with your sister then?"

"After social services got us she was adopted out like two weeks. She went to a really good family though. Lots of money. Plenty of love."

Eric touched his hand. It was comforting and Cayden liked it. "You must miss her."

"Sometimes," he agreed. "But mostly I'm just happy for her. Now you."

Eric smiled a bit. "I'm a manager at an accounting firm. I was transferred here. My relationship didn't transfer however."

"Was it serious?"

"Yes. But not in the way you're thinking. We mutually decided that moving together was for us. What about you?"

"My last real relationship was two year ago. It didn't end well."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"We didn't have mutual interests," summed up Cayden.

Eric nodded. "I can see how that would destroy a relationship."

"So manger huh? How's that going?"

"My team is great. I'm currently trying to work out benefits but that's another story. Does your job offer good benefits?"

"Ironically enough, everything but dental."

Eric grinned. "No way."

"Seriously," Cayden laughed. "Weird right?"

"Are you guys ready to order?"

Cayden looked at the menu for the first time and the waitress excused herself seeing as they weren't ready. His eye fell on the children meals. Spaghetti sounded good. The text 'for patrons 12 and younger' hit him like a brick. "You alright?" Eric required. 

"Yeah fine," Cayden said with a grin.

He looked at the other options. "Their sandwiches are really good," commented Eric. "And their chicken nuggets."

"Nuggets?" He echoed with a smile. He was quickly disappointed to find it was on the children's menu. "I'm too old."

"Oh? Oh." He looked at the menu and smiled. "My sister and her son visited. He got them. I stole one off his plate--they were pretty good. Not that it matters..."

"Are you ready?"

Cayden looked at her. "Can I get half of this chicken salad sandwich on white?"

She notes this and looked at Eric. "The turkey club on wheat please."

"So you're a wheat bread person?" Questioned Cayden after she left.

Eric hummed. "It's good for you."

"It's yucky." he commented before pursing his lips. "Not good I mean."

"You're cute," smiled Eric. "And you're not in a relationship?"

Cayden smiled a bit, twirling around the straw a bit. "Mutual interests," he reminded him dryly. 

"Right." Eric nodded.

"What about you? You said it was serious--why wouldn't he move?"

Eric took a drink of his water and pondered his answer. "We worked well together but we weren't exclusive. We grew apart and he found someone who could take care of his needs more fully. It was a mutual goodbye. So he's certainly not a threat if that's what you're wondering."

Cayden blushed. "I didn't mean to pry--"

"You didn't pry. I like talking to you. I'll be honest, I've been hoping to run into you in the building."

Cayden smiled. "Really? You didn't think I was...weird that night?"

"Weird? How about adorable! Honestly Cayden, you fascinate me. I'd like to get to know you better." Eric said, touching Cayden's hand gently. Cayden considered drawing his hand in but didn't. He was warm. "If you'd like, that is?"

"Is-is this a...a date?" Cayden asked with a small smile.

Eric grinned. "It's whatever you want it to be, Cayden. Would you like this to be a date?"

Maybe we're moving a little fast, Cayden considered briefly. He remembered suddenly the loneliness in both Big and Little Cayden's heart. "Yes. I'd like for this to be our date."

"Then it shall be, my little prince."

Cayden's heart missed a beat. Did he just say that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos and/or a comment! Any encouragement or criticism is welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far...thanks! Please comment and let me know what you think and if you think I should keep going.


End file.
